Spring Break
by Takamina
Summary: Après avoir tué Big Arch et sa bande, Candy et Brit réfléchissent à leur avenir et décident de rentrer chez elles, mais elles veulent profiter de leur derniers instants de solitude à deux. Cet OS est un peu une fin complémentaire au film dont il est inspiré.


Voici un One Shot inspiré du film Spring Breakers. Il est un peu une fin complémentaire au film, enjoy !

Je n'entendais presque rien, seul le bruit des coups de feu raisonnaient à mes oreilles. Plénitude. Oui, je crois que c'était cela que je ressentais, une entière plénitude, une sensation presqu'encore meilleur que la jouissance. Aussitôt la fusillade ouverte que j'avais oublié la mort d'Alien. Disons que je réalisais mon fantasme le plus fou.

…Spring Break…

Je me souviendrais toujours de ces vacances. Drogues, sexe et guns.

Brit et moi dûmes vider nos dernières balles dans le crâne de Big Arch. C'était finit, enfin finit, tristement finit. Nous faisions demi tour, contemplant presque notre massacre, le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles commença à s'évaporer, j'entendais de nouveau le bruit des vagues. Nous abandonnâmes nos cagoules à la mer puis grimpâmes dans la Lamborghini orange du propriétaire fraichement abattu. Brit conduisait, je regardais le paysage.

- Arrête-toi, ordonnais-je à mon chauffeur.

Sans protester elle se gara près d'une jetée. Je descendis précipitamment et marchai d'un pas chancelant jusqu'au bord de l'eau, mon regard se fixa sur l'horizon sombre, il faisait nuit, seules les lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans l'eau salée.

- Ça va Candy ?

- On l'a vraiment fait ? dis-je après un petit moment de réflexion.

- Tu veux dire, buter Big Arch et tous ses « chiens de garde » ? Oui, oui.

- T'aurais pu dire ça moins… Avec plus de tact.

- On a buté une dizaine de personne et tu veux du tact ?

Je poussai un énorme cri pour évacuer, cela me soulagea et Brit se mit à crier avec moi. Mais je n'évacuai pas assez le stress, ce fut alors, comme manipulé par la peur, que je me jetai à l'eau, glacée elle me remit les idées en place. Brit avait ouvert de grands yeux, nous nous regardâmes un petit moment avant d'éclater de rire, rire nerveux. Puis elle sauta à son tour.

- On fait la course ? proposai-je.

- Jusqu'à la bouée la bas ?

- Ça marche !

Elle ne donna même pas de signe de départ et parti immédiatement. Je me précipitai et enfonçai mes bras et ma tête dans l'eau. C'était agréable, revigorant, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans la nuit. Je doublais Brit qui essaya de m'attraper le pied pour me ralentir mais je m'échappai et touchai la bouée la première.

- Tricheuse ! lui lançai-je faisant référence à son départ et sa tentative de ralentissement.

- Non mais tu gagnes et en plus tu te plains !

S'en suivit un long silence, nous étions toutes les deux accrochées à la bouée bien que nos pieds reposaient sur une margelle en bois juste en dessous.

- Alien va ma manquer… chuchotai-je rompant le silence pesant, j'ai peur Brit…

-Candy…

Elle lâcha prise, s'approcha prudemment de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Etant plus petite qu'elle je réfugiai ma tête contre sa poitrine et elle caressa lentement le haut de mon crâne, emmêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je redressai la tête, le menton toujours collé sur son buste, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle continua à caresser mes cheveux, puis descendit sa main sur ma joue, caressa ma bouche encore humide avec son pouce. Je remontai mes bras au niveau de sa nuque et sans plus attendre je me jetai sur ses lèvres salées. Elle me rendit évidemment mon baiser et recommença à enrouler ses doigts dans mes cheveux, j'adorais cette sensation. Bientôt nos langues commencèrent à jouer ensemble, et ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux pour se poser sur mes hanches et me plaquer tout contre elle. A l'aveugle, je dirigeai mes mains vers sa poitrine et écartai son maillot pour caresser abondamment ses seins. Un gémissement de sa part s'engouffra dans ma bouche, ce qui me fit continuer de plus belle. Brit aussi écarta mon maillot pour me caresser. Plus le plaisir montait, plus le stress s'évacuait, même si j'avais l'impression qu'une fois ce moment de bonheur finit il reviendrait. Elle me plaqua contre la bouée et lâcha finalement ma bouche pour venir sucer mes seins. J'enfouis mes mains dans sa chevelure tout en essayant de retenir mes gémissements d'ordinaire plutôt bruyants. Nous restâmes dans cette position un petit moment avant que j'attrape son visage pour ramener sa bouche contre la mienne. Tout en lui mordant les lèvres et la langue, je plongeai mes mains dans l'eau et descendis son bas de maillot. Elle finit le travail et le retira totalement pour ensuite venir baisser le mien. L'eau aidant, elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille de telle sorte que nos deux sexes entrent en contact, je plaquai mes mains contre ses fesses pour la retenir. Nous nous embrassions fougueusement, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement, tout en faisant quelques mouvement appropriés du bassin. Tout près de la jouissance nous n'arrivions plus à nous embrasser, nos lèvre s'entrechoquaient et nos haleines se mélangeaient, nos yeux se perdaient dans ceux de l'autre. J'étais heureuse, à ce moment précis. Nous jouîmes à l'unisson, exactement au même moment, et pour taire ma tendance à gémir trop fort, elle fonça sur ma bouche, essayant tant bien que mal, de m'embrasser. Finalement nous reprîmes nos esprits et nous embrassèrent encore un temps avant de nous lâcher pour remettre nos maillots en place.

- Je veux ma revanche ! lança-t-elle en souriant.

- Pas de problème ! Dis-je en fonçant dans l'eau pour, cette fois, partir avant elle.

Je l'entendis râler puis plonger pour me rattraper. Mais ce fut encore moi qui touchai le rivage la première. Nous sortîmes de l'eau pour nous asseoir sur le rebord de la jetée. Nous regardions les étoiles en silence quand l'angoisse me regagna.

- Dit, on rentre ? chuchotai-je.

- Bien sûr… bien sûr…

Brit me prit la main et enlaça ses doigts avec les miens.

- Je t'offre une glace, ça nous changera les idées ! dit-elle en se relevant puis en se dirigeant vers le druckstore juste à côté.

Elle revient dix minutes plus tard avec deux glaces à l'eau. Puis elle alla chercher son portable pour appeler sa mère. Une fois qu'elle raccrocha elle me tendit son téléphone pour que je fasse de même, comme elle j'appris à ma mère que je rentrais à l'université, que j'avais enfin compris qui j'étais, que je voulais être une bonne personne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va raconter aux autres en rentrant ? demandai-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

Nous étions juste éclairées par la lueur des phares de la voiture restée en marche.

- Ce qui se passe en Spring Break reste en Spring Break, répondit Brit en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

- Tout ?

- Tout.

- Vraiment tout ?

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle, elle ne recula pas et je perçu même son corps bouger lentement vers le mien. Lorsque je fus à bonne distance je passai mes mains autour de son cou et plaquai mon buste contre le sien. Mon regard se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux et bientôt nos bouches ne firent plus qu'une. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et je sentis sa langue chercher la mienne. Ce fut avec joie que je l'accueilli tout en caressant son dos et ses épaules nus. J'espérai que nous étions seules, deux filles en maillots de bains s'embrassant dans la pénombre dans une ville pareille, c'était presque risqué. Soudain l'étrangeté de la situation me frappa et mes jambes fléchirent, je dus interrompre notre baiser pour aller m'asseoir sur le banc non loin de nous. Brit m'y rejoignit vite et se posa tout près de moi, enlaçant sa main dans la mienne.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça… Tout ÇA !

- C'est ce qu'on voulait Candy, et maintenant qu'on a comprit qui on était, qu'on a accomplit ce… cette chose, il ne nous reste plus qu'à laisser tout ça derrière nous et à le garder comme un précieux souvenir, de le garder comme une chose qui nous aura fait avancer dans la vie. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, sans ça, toi, et moi elle resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ma main on ne se serrait jamais découverte l'une l'autre comme on l'a fait ici.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Ce voyage avait était une expérience en soit, nous étions attirées par le sexe, l'alcool et les armes. Et grâce à tout ce qui s'était passé, nous savions où il nous faudrait nous arrêter la prochaine fois. Et, comme Brit l'avait si bien dit, sans ces vacances, nous ne nous serions jamais rendu compte de notre attirance mutuelle. Avant c'était juste une attirance coquine, toujours poussée par l'alcool et la défonce. Ici nous avions commencé à coucher avec Alien, toutes les deux en même temps. Je n'avais jamais ressentis pareil sensation. J'avais découvert le corps d'une femme, le corps de CETTE femme, je ne voulais plus m'en passer.

Tout en pensant je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Brit. Elle me caressa la joue de sa main opposée et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux. Après un long moment dans cette position je relevai la tête, elle retira sa main et leva son bras vers le ciel, formant un pistolet avec ses doigts.

- Spring Break forever, dit-elle en en bougeant son pouce comme pour imiter un tir de balle.

Je levai mon bras et l'imitai.

- Spring Break forever bitches ! lançai-je en « tirant ».

Puis nos visages se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et nos bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveaux, ses mains passant dans mes cheveux, les miennes passant sur son dos.


End file.
